loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Nallandyr Spells
0-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Spark: Ignites flammable objects. 1st-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Ant Haul: Triples carrying capacity of a creature. Dancing Lantern: Animates a lantern that follows you. Advanced Race Guide Ironbeard: Causes a beard to grow on you that grants protection. Mighty Fist of the Earth: Create a fist size rock that flies towards the enemy. Stone Shield: Create a sudden stone barrier between you and an attack. Theft Ward: gain a +10 to Perception on one object from being stollen. Ultimate Magic: Forbid Action: Target obeys your command to not do something. Restore Corpse: Skeletal corpse grows flesh. Sanctify Corpse: Prevent a corpse from becoming an undead creature. Ultimate Combat: Air Bubble: Creates a small pocket of air around your head or an object. Compel Hostility: Compels opponents to attack you instead of your allies. Moment of Greatness: Doubles a morale bonus. Reinforce Armaments: Temporarily mitigates the fragile quality in targeted weapon or armor. 2nd-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Blessing of Courage and Life: +2 on saves vs. fear and death. Ghostbane Dirge: Incorporeal creature takes half damage from nonmagical weapons. Instant Armor: Summon armor temporarily replacing your current attire. Weapon of Awe: Weapon gets +2 on damage rolls. Advance Race Guide: Aboleth's Lung Delay Disease: Temporarily stop the effects of a disease. Groundswell: Cause the ground to rise up beneath you and slope down to hinder approach. Life Channel: Target can convert positive energy healing to partially heal themselves if they usually have negative energy affinity. Sacred Space: Make the area around you and hinder evil outsiders. Sentry Skull: Restore sense to a severed head and use it to keep watch for you. Ultimate Magic: Arrow of Law: Harm and possibly daze chaotic creatures. Compassionate Ally: Target is compelled to help injured ally. Delay Pain: Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. Imbue with Aura: Target emulates your cleric aura. Masterwork Transformation: Make a normal item into a masterwork one. Surmount Affliction: Temporarily suppress one condition. Ultimate Combat: Ant Haul, Communal: As ant haul, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Bestow Weapon Proficiency: Grant a creature proficiency in a single weapon for short period of time. Effortless Armor: Armor you wear no longer slows your speed. Endure Elements, Communal: As endure elements, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Magic Siege Engine: Siege engine gains +1 on targeting and damage rolls. Protection from Chaos, Communal: As protection from chaos, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Evil, Communal: As protection from evil, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Good, Communal: As protection from good, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Law, Communal: As protection from law, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Reinforce Armaments, Communal: As reinforce armaments, but you may divide the duration among objects touched. Returning Weapon: Grants a weapon the returning special weapon quality. 3rd-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Nap StackM: Subjects only need 2 hours for a nigFht's sleep, and can sleep even longer for more benefits. Sacred BondF: Cast touch healing spells from a distance. Wrathful Mantle: Subject gets +1/four levels on all saves. Advance Race Guide: Agonizing Rebuke: Install such apprehension about attacking you it causes them mental pain. Raging Rubble: animate rubble to attack. Ultimate Magic: Archon's Aura: Aura penalizes enemy attacks and AC. Symbol of Healing: Triggered rune heals living creatures. Ultimate Combat: Chain of Perdition: Creates a floating chain of force. Delay Poison, Communal: As delay poison, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Discovery Torch: Touched object emanates bright light, granting Perception and Sense Motive bonuses. Resist Energy, Communal: As resist energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Returning Weapon, Communal: As returning weapon, but you may divide the duration among weapons touched. Share Language, Communal: As share language, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 4th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Planar Adaptation: Resist harmful effects of other plane. Rest EternalM: Dead creature cannot be revived. Spiritual Ally: Creates a divine ally to aid you. Advance Race Guide: Battle Trance: You are transformed into a single minded force of destruction. Healing Warmth: Temporary immunity to fire and may heal others with this resistance (Neilius) Ward of the Season: Harnesses the power of the season to protect the target. Ultimate Magic: Aura of Doom: Creatures in your aura become shaken. Soothe Construct: Reduce the berserk chance of a construct. Symbol of Revelation: Triggered symbol reveals illusions. Symbol of Slowing: Triggered rune slows creatures. Terrible Remorse: Creature is compelled to harm itself. Ultimate Combat: Debilitating Portent: Inflicts an ill fate on a creature, halving its damage when it attacks or casts a spell. Protection from Energy, Communal: As protection from energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 5th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Cleanse: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +25) and also removes several afflictions. Ghostbane Dirge, Mass: As ghostbane dirge, but affects multiple creatures. Life Bubble: Protects creatures from environment. Pillar of Life: Created pillar heals 2d8 + 1/level (max +20). Advance Race Guide: Spawn Ward: Protect yourself from turning into a vampire. Village Veil: Make a large area seem worthless and destroyed. Ultimate Magic: Curse of Magic Negation: Target gains the negated spellblight. Forbid Action, Greater: As forbid action, but 1 creature/level. Rapid Repair: Construct gains fast healing 5. Reprobation: Marked target is shunned by your religion. Serenity: Peaceful feelings harm those attempting violence. Symbol of Scrying: Triggered rune activates scrying sensor. Ultimate Combat: Magic Siege Engine, Greater: Siege engine gains +1 on targeting and damage rolls for every four caster levels. Spell Immunity, Communal: As spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Tongues, Communal: As tongues, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 6th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Planar Adaptation, Mass: As planar adaptation, but affects multiple creatures. Advance Race Guide: Truespeak: Communicate with any creature not mindless Ultimate Magic: Symbol of Sealing: Creates triggered wall of force. 7th-Level Cleric Spells Ultimate Magic: Bestow Grace of the Champion: Target gains paladin abilities for 1 round/level. Circle of Clarity: Emanation hampers illusions and stealth. Lunar Veil: Dispel light and revert lycanthropes. Ultimate Combat: Jolting Portent: You inflict a vengeful fate on a creature, dealing electricity damage each time it attacks or casts a spell. 8th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Stormbolts: 1d8 damage/level (max 20d8) to targets. Advance Race Guide: Nine lives: Grants numerous possible effects to protect you. Ultimate Magic: Call Construct: Summon your golem to you. Ultimate Combat: Frightful Aspect: You take on a terrifying, Large-sized form of yourself and emit an aura that causes creatures to become shaken or frightened. 9th-Level Cleric Spells Ultimate Magic: Overwhelming Presence: Creatures bow before you as if you were divine. Polar Midnight: Cold darkness paralyzes and deals damage. Symbol of Strife: Triggered rune makes creatures attack. Ultimate Combat: Spell Immunity, Greater Communal: As greater spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. '''1st-Level Paladin Spells (all)''' '''2nd-Level Paladin Spells (all)all)''' '''3rd-Level Paladin Spells (all)''' '''4th-Level Paladin Spells (all)'''